


Ephemeron

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a doll can fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeron

~ Ephemeron ~

He exhales,  
and becomes the mist.

The final battle begins.

Just as rivals  
are not always  
necessarily  
enemies

Even a doll can fall in love.

And that little bit  
of slack in the puppet's strings  
can be the thing  
which brings about its master's

End.

~oOo~


End file.
